Operating a work vehicle, such as an excavator or a scraper, is a highly personal skill. Efficiency (e.g., the amount of earth moved by the work vehicle over an amount of time or per unit of fuel consumed, etc.) is one way to measure at least part of that skill. Efficiency is also one way to measure the performance of the particular machine. However, measuring efficiency, with accuracy and without interjecting an additional step on moving the earth is difficult. For instance, in order to weigh the contents of the bucket of an excavator, the bucket needs to be positioned or moved in a predefined way so the weight can be accurately sensed. This interjects additional steps that may cause the overall earth-moving process to be less efficient. Further, systems that are used to determine the amount of contents in the bucket without physical contact with the bucket may not accurately estimate the volume of the contents.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.